


Wicked Witch - Refictionalization

by qxzenith



Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [10]
Category: The Wall Will Fall, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cartography, Gen, Personal Raincloud, TWWF, The Wall Will Fall - Freeform, map adapted from one of my old oz books, shopping montage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qxzenith/pseuds/qxzenith
Summary: In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.This piece was NOT chosen as canon (fair), so this is its first time seeing the light of day. The criteria was that it had to include the Wicked Witch of the West in her original setting, with the tropes Personal Raincloud and Shopping Montage.
Series: Refics and Wall Emergencies - The Wall Will Fall [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721554





	Wicked Witch - Refictionalization

**Author's Note:**

> In the fall and winter of 2012, the TVTropes team behind Echo Chamber ran an incredible ARG (Alternate Reality Game) called The Wall Will Fall. The premise of the game was that the Fourth Wall between fiction and reality was fracturing, and needed to be repaired as fictional characters fell through into our world. Part of the game mechanic was the writing of fanfiction, involving specific characters, settings, and tropes, to return the characters in question to fiction.
> 
> This series consists of the pieces I wrote for these events, although only three of my attempts were chosen as canon in the game.
> 
> This piece was NOT chosen as canon (fair), so this is its first time seeing the light of day. The criteria was that it had to include the Wicked Witch of the West in her original setting, with the tropes Personal Raincloud and Shopping Montage.

**25th anniversary commemorative map**

Lowly Subject,

It has come to our attention that the Twenty-Fifth anniversary of the start of our reign over all of Oz is fast approaching, and we wish to do something special to celebrate this auspicious date. As a massacre would be somewhat offset by the fact that none of the victims could actually die here, we have decided to settle for a commemorative, comprehensive map of our domains.

We have heard that you and your associates are at the forefront of the cartography profession, and we never settle for what is not the best. If your map does not satisfy us, the consequences will be severe.

\-- _ W. _

______________________________

**re: 25th anniversary commemorative map**

The Wicked Witch (formerly of the West),

Palace,

Emerald City,

Oz

Your Wickedness,

We are honoured by the commission you have brought us. We give our solemn word that the map we create you will be of the top quality. We will get to work on it right away.

Humbly,

Prof. H. M. Wogglebug, T.E.

of Wogglebug, Hungry, and Cowardly Mapmakers, Inc.

Wogglebug College,

Munchkin Country

Oz

______________________________

______________________________

______________________________

**re: 25th anniversary commemorative map**

The Wicked Witch (formerly of the West),

Palace,

Emerald City,

Oz

Your Wickedness,

We present our humble apologies for our past failed attempts at this map. Please find attached* our 37th, and (we believe) final, draft of the commemorative map. You will note that this map accurately reflects the drainage of all major bodies of water that has been carried out as per your instructions, that it is properly labelled without the adjective "marvellous" which you rejected, and that the Emerald City is no longer marked in green-- we apologize profusely for that misstep, and assure you that the racist undertones of such a move could not have been farther from our intention. This is in addition to the dozens of other tweaks and changes you have recommended over the past four months, which of course remain in effect on this map.

Hopefully,

Prof. H. M. Wogglebug, T.E.

of Wogglebug, Hungry, and Cowardly Mapmakers, Inc.

Wogglebug College,

Munchkin Country

Oz

[*linked: 37th draft of the 25th anniversary commemorative map of the Wicked Land of Oz:](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16RNStyheYstysSuNc37_Q7Z42iP2OQOb/view?usp=sharing)

  
  


______________________________

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO.

THIS WILL NOT DO.

Why have you failed to remove that blasted raincloud which persists in blighting my home? It must be erased from the map at once, or you shall face our wrath!

\-- _ W. _

______________________________

**re: 25th anniversary commemorative map**

The Wicked Witch (formerly of the West),

Palace,

Emerald City,

Oz

Your Wickedness,

We humbly beg your forgiveness on this point. Here at Wogglebug, Hungry, and Cowardly Mapmakers, Inc., we pride ourselves on the accuracy of our maps. While the rivers and lakes indicated have indeed been drained, that raincloud is, despite the wishes of all, still extant; therefore, it would sacrifice our professional integrity to remove it from the map.

Please accept our humble apologies and allow the 37th draft of the 25th anniversary commemorative map go to publication.

Worriedly,

Prof. H. M. Wogglebug, T.E.

of Wogglebug, Hungry, and Cowardly Mapmakers, Inc.

Wogglebug College,

Munchkin Country

Oz

______________________________

HOW DARE YOU DEFY US?

We are giving the flying monkeys clear instructions to carry you off and leave you stranded in the middle of the Shifting Sands if this is not rectified posthaste.

\-- _ W. _

______________________________

**re: 25th anniversary commemorative map**

The Wicked Witch (formerly of the West),

Palace,

Emerald City,

Oz

Your Wickedness,

We value our lives far more than our professional integrity. We are beginning work immediately on our 38th draft of the map, which we assure you will contain no trace of rain or other water-related substances.

Abjectly,

Prof. H. M. Wogglebug, T.E.

of Wogglebug, Hungry, and Cowardly Mapmakers, Inc.

Wogglebug College,

Munchkin Country

Oz


End file.
